The present invention relates to novel antibodies capable of binding specifically to the human insulin-like growth factor I receptor IGF-IR and/or capable of specifically inhibiting the tyrosine kinase activity of said IGF-IR receptor, especially monoclonal antibodies of murine, chimeric and humanized origin, as well as the amino acid and nucleic acid sequences coding for these antibodies. The invention) likewise comprises the use of these antibodies as a medicament for the prophylactic and/or therapeutic treatment of cancers overexpressing IGF-IR or any pathology connected with the overexpression of said receptor as well as in processes or kits for diagnosis of illnesses connected with the overexpression of the IGF-IR receptor. The invention finally comprises products and/or compositions comprising such antibodies in combination with anti-EGFR antibodies and/or compounds and/or anti-cancer agents or agents conjugated with toxins and their use for the prevention and/or the treatment of certain cancers.
The insulin-like growth factor I receptor called IGF-IR is a receptor with tyrosine kinase activity having 70% homology with the insulin receptor IR. IGF-IR is a glycoprotein of molecular weight approximately 350,000. It is a hetero-tetrameric receptor of which each half-linked by disulfide bridges—is composed of an extracellular a-subunit and of a transmembrane β-subunit (see FIG. 1). IGF-IR binds IGF I and IGF II with a very high affinity (Kd #1 nM) but is equally capable of binding to insulin with an affinity 100 to 1000 times less. Conversely, the IR binds insulin with a very high affinity although the ICFs only bind to the insulin receptor with a 100 times lower affinity. The tyrosine kinase domain of IGF-IR and of IR has a very high sequence homology although the zones of weaker homology respectively concern the cysteine-rich region situated on the a-subunit and the C-terminal part of the β-subunit. The sequence differences observed in the a-subunit are situated in the binding zone of the ligands and are therefore at the origin of the relative affinities of IGF-IR and of IR for the IGFs and insulin respectively. The differences in the C-terminal part of the β-subunit result in a divergence in the signalling pathways of the two receptors; IGF-IR mediating mitogenic, differentiation and antiapoptosis effects, while the activation of the IR principally involves effects at the level of the metabolic pathways (Baserga et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta, 1332: F105–126, 1997; Baserga R., Exp. Cell. Res., 253:1–6, 1999).
The cytoplasmic tyrosine kinase proteins are activated by the binding of the ligand to the extracellular domain of the receptor. The activation of the kinases in its turn involves the stimulation of different intra-cellular substrates, including IRS-1, IRS-2, Shc and Grb 10 (Peruzzi F. et al., J. Cancer Res. Clin. Oncol., 125:166–173, 1999). The two major substrates of IGF-IR are IRS and Shc which mediate, by the activation of numerous effectors downstream, the majority of the growth and differentiation effects connected with the attachment of the IGFs to this receptor (FIG. 2). The availability of substrates can consequently dictate the final biological effect connected with the activation of the IGF-IR. When IRS-1 predominates, the cells tend to proliferate and to transform. When Shc dominates, the cells tend to differentiate (Valentinis B. et al.; J. Biol. Chem. 274:12423–12430, 1999). It seems that the route principally involved for the effects of protection against apoptosis is the phosphatidyl-inositol 3-kinases (PI 3-kinases) route (Prisco M. et al., Horm. Metab. Res., 31:80–89, 1999; Peruzzi F. et al., J. Cancer Res. Clin. Oncol., 125:166–173, 1999).
The role of the IGF system in carcinogenesis has become the subject of intensive research in the last ten years. This interest followed the discovery of the fact that in addition to its mitogenic and antiapoptosis properties, IGF-IR seems to be required for the establishment and the maintenance of a transformed phenotype. In fact, it has been well established that an overexpression or a constitutive activation of IGF-IR leads, in a great variety of cells, to a growth of the cells independent of the support in media devoid of fetal calf serum, and to the formation of tumors in nude mice. This in itself is not a unique property since a great variety of products of overexpressed genes can transform cells, including a good number of receptors of growth factors. However, the crucial discovery which has clearly demonstrated the major role played by, IGF-IR in the transformation has been the demonstration that the R-cells, in which the gene coding for IGF-IR has been inactivated, are totally refractory to transformation by different agents which are usually capable of transforming the cells, such as the E5 protein of bovine papilloma virus, an overexpression of EGFR or of PDGFR, the T antigen of SV 40, activated ras or the combination of these two last factors (Sell C. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA, 90: 11217–11221, 1993; Sell C. et al., Mol. Cell. Biol., 14:3604–3612, 1994; Morrione A. J., Virol., 69:5300–5303, 1995; Coppola D. et al., Mol. Cell. Biol., 14:4588–4595, 1994; DeAngelis T et al., J. Cell. Physiol., 164:214–221, 1995).
IGF-IR is expressed in a great variety of tumors and of tumor lines and the IGFs amplify the tumor growth via their attachment to IGF-IR. Other arguments in favor of the role of IGF-IR in carcinogenesis come from studies using murine monoclonal antibodies directed against the receptor or using negative dominants of IGF-IR. In effect, murine monoclonal antibodies directed against IGF-IR inhibit the proliferation of numerous cell lines in culture and the growth of tumor cells in vivo (Arteaga C. et al., Cancer Res., 49:6237–6241, 1989 Li et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Com., 196:92–98, 1993; Zia F et al., J. Cell. Biol., 24:269–275, 1996; Scotlandi K et al., Cancer Res., 58:4127–4131, 1998). It has likewise been shown in the works of Jiang et al. (Oncogene, 18:6071–6077, 1999) that a negative dominant of IGF-IR is capable of inhibiting tumor proliferation.